A Wookiee Tale
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: Taroo always thought his life was complete, that was until Aydle and her unique cub came into his life and turned his world upside down.
1. A First Meeting

I do not own the star wars universe, everything belongs to Lucas

EXCEPT anything I create; ie. my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

First Meeting

"Watch it Taroo!" Toepah growled just managing to duck out of the way of being hit with a load of Alcoari.

"Sorry" Taroo said setting the load of fruit on the table and unloading them, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice he had a customer.

"Excuse me…. Hello," a female voice asked.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. What can I …………" Taroo began, looking up and stopping, a slender female with dark golden-brown fur and clear blue eyes stood before him, "…..get for you……." Taroo finished stupidly.

"I need a dozen Dameapples." she murmured shyly.

"Sure, hang on." Taroo said going to the backroom and coming back with a crate. "Sorry, shipment just came in and I haven't had a chance to stock'em yet. Here you are miss-"

"Aydle." she said as Taroo put the twelve dame apples into the basket she had put on the table. She held out two credit chips. "Thank you-

"Taroo," Taroo said taking the chips.

"Thank you Taroo." Aydle said smiling as she walked away.

"Wow," Taroo murmured as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Reviewing is not a city in China!

Please Review


	2. A Second Meeting

I own everything that is mine, Lucas owns the rest!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Second Meeting

The next day as Taroo was going back to the shop after his lunch break he noticed a small cub huddled in a corner, as he got closer he heard soft cries. Taroo knelt down next the cub. The cub was not like most cubs who were usually brown, this cub was white; an albino, but unlike most albino's, this cub had blue eyes instead of the usual red.

"Are you all right?"

"I can't find mama!" The cub wailed.

"Don't worry cub, we'll find her. Do you remember where you last saw her?" Taroo asked as he picked the cub up.

"Mama said to go to the bake shop if I ever got lost. It's our meeting place." he whimpered. "but I can't remember how to get there."

"I'll help you get there." Taroo said.

"Kyan! Kyan, where are you!" Taroo heard someone calling ten minutes later.

The cub in his arms perked up.

"That's mama!" he declared "Mama!"

Taroo set the cub down and watched him run to the female, Taroo approached her and stopped, it was Aydle.

"Kyan you had me worried sick. I've been looking all over the place for you." Aydle said in relief as she picked the cub up.

"He helped me find you mama." Kyan pointed to Taroo. Aydle looked up and stared, it was Taroo.

"Thank you so much." Aydle exclaimed "Kyan what do you say?"

"Thank you for helping me find my mama." Kyan said

"You're very welcome." Taroo said with a smile. "I didn't know you had a family." Taroo said after a while.

"I don't exactly have a family. It's just Kyan and me." Aydle said uncomfortably.

"Well … I better get back to the shop. I'll … see you around sometime maybe."

"Yeah, maybe." Aydle said as she watched Taroo go. "Hopefully." she murmured quietly.

* * *

Review please

This is not a request.


	3. A Third Meeting

I own what is mine, Lucas owns the rest.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Third Meeting

A few days later Aydle was reaching for a bag of potting soil at the plant shop she worked at. She tugged at the large sack on the top shelf and shrieked as the bag ripped spilling half of its contents on her, she growled a rather colorful expletive.

"And you kiss your cub with that mouth?" an amused voice asked from behind her.

Aydle whirled around to see who it was. Taroo stood in the doorway to the back room a slightly amused look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Aydle asked as she self-consciously brushed the soil off of herself.

"I came to see if you'd like to have lunch with me." Taroo replied as he brushed a bit of soil from her cheek.

"Uh … sure, just … give me a couple minutes to get this cleaned up." Aydle said.

Several minutes later Aydle emerged from the back room.

"Laykin, I'm taking my lunch break now. I'll be back in an hour." Aydle informed her co-worker.

"Ok." the older wookiee female replied without looking up from her work.

"Ready?" Taroo asked.

"Yeah" Aydle said nervouslyas she hung her apron on a peg near the counter. "So, where do you want to go?"

"There's a little café that's just around the corner…" Taroo began as they left.

From that day on for nearly a month Taroo met with Aydle for lunch or walked with her to pick Kyan up from nursery ring, he even had them over to his home for dinner.

* * *

Review please, thank you. 


	4. Refuge From Harm

I own what is mine, Lucas owns the rest.

* * *

Chapter 4

Refuge From Harm

Five months later as Taroo was just getting into bed he heard the sound of frantic pounding at his door.

"What the hells?" Taroo grumbled as he got out of bed and made his way to the door as the pounding continued. "Hang on."

"Taroo, please! It's me, Aydle!" was the muffled cry from the other side of the door.

Taroo rushed to the door and hurriedly unlocked the door. Aydle rushed in as Taroo opened the door, a frightened Kyan in her arms. The little cub clung to Aydle his face buried in the curve of her neck.

"Aydle, what happened?" Taroo asked as he shut and locked the door.

"Sabin broke in drunk and raging mad." Aydle said hurriedly. "again."

Aydle had told Taroo about Sabin; her ex-husband and Kyan's father. When Sabin saw Kyan's white fur he had coldly told Aydle that he was going to the council elders to have their bond annulled unless she left Kyan in the lower levels to die. Aydle had refused and a week later she was cast out of Sabin's clan.

Taroo led Aydle into the living room. He winced as he took in Aydle's appearance; her right cheek and eye looked slightly swollen, her bottom lip was split and she had a gash on her upper right arm.

"It's going to be alright, you're both safe now." Taroo murmured as he embraced her.

Aydle cried out suddenly as he touched her back. He pulled back and turned her so her back was facing him and what he saw horrified him. Aydle's back was littered with claw marks, her dark golden-brown fur was matted with blood. "My gods, Aydle what did he do to you?"

"He hurt mama!" Kyan wailed in distress as he held tighter to Aydle's neck.

Taroo saw Aydle wince in pain.

"It's alright now, little one. It's gonna be ok." Taroo murmured as he stroked Kyan's back.

"Promise?" Kyan whimpered as he loosened his hold on Aydle.

"I promise." Taroo said as he gently lifted Kyan from Aydle's arms. "Did he hurt you, little one?"

"No, he tried to, but mama didn't let him." Kyan murmured as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"I bet you're pretty tired." Taroo said quietly, Kyan nodded as he rested his head against Taroo's shoulder. Taroo looked up at Aydle. "I'll be right back."

Aydle nodded and watched as Taroo carried Kyan back to where his room was. Several minutes later Taroo came back out. "Let's get you cleaned up." Taroo murmured as he led her to the bathroom.

"There we go." Taroo said forty-five minutes later, as he finished bandaging the gash on Aydle's arm. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it's never going to be alright. He's not going to stop, ever. No matter where we run he always finds us and one of these days we won't be able to run away." Aydle cried softly.

"Have you reported him?" Taroo asked.

"Every time, but nothing was ever done, not even when he hit Kyan." Aydle whimpered.

"This has happened before?" Taroo asked.

"This is the fifth time. This is nothing compared to what he can do and has done. Kyan was born early because he threw me down the stairs when I was eight months pregnant. Sabin is violent, ruthlessly violent." Aydle said quietly.

"I promise you, I will never let him touch either of you ever again. If he ever does I will kill him myself." Taroo reassured her as he held her close. "I love you and Kyan both so much and I'll go through the lower levels and back to keep the two of you safe if I have to."

Aydle looked up at Taroo, her eyes held nothing but love for the brown eyed male that loved her and Kyan so much and for the first time in a long time she felt truly safe.

* * *

Review, please. 


	5. Breakfast At Taroo's

I own what is mine, Lucas owns the rest.

* * *

Chapter 5

Breakfast at Taroo's

"Mama, are you a-living?" Kyan asked the next morning.

"mmph." was the reply that came from beneath the pillow that Aydle had buried her head under.

"Let your mama sleep, Ky, she's tired." Taroo said quietly from the doorway.

"But mama's always up for breakfast." Kyan said in confusion. "Mama."

"I'm up, baby, I'm up." Aydle murmured as she sat up stiffly.

"Mama's a-living!" Kyan said enthusiastically as he bounced slightly on the bed.

"Mama's a-tired." Aydle yawned.

"Morning mama." Kyan said nuzzling her cheek.

"Morning baby." Aydle said softly. Movement from the doorway caught her attention, she looked up and smiled as Taroo sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning." Taroo murmured.

"Taroo made breakfast, mama." Kyan said happily.

Aydle looked up at Taroo who smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Speaking of which, you need to finish eating, go on." Taroo said as he picked the cub up set him down.

Aydle watched as Kyan scampered back to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Taroo asked as he carefully put his arm about her waist.

"A little sore, but that's to be expected I guess." Aydle murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Taroo asked after a few silent moments.

"Starved." Aydle said with a yawn.

"Good, I made eggs, bacon and toast." Taroo said as he helped her up.

"Sounds wonderful." Aydle said as she followed Taroo out of his room.

"We'll have a look at your back and change the bandages after you eat." Taroo said as he prepared a plate for Aydle.

"Ok." Aydle said as she sat down at the table by Kyan who was eating quickly. "Slow down Ky, don't bolt your food."

The cub nodded and slowed down.

Taroo sat a plate of food and a mug down in front of Aydle.

"I have caff if you don't like tea." Taroo said as he came back with his own plate and mug of caff.

"Tea's fine, I'm not very fond of caff." Aydle said as she took a bite of eggs.

"Are we gonna move again?" Kyan asked quietly.

Aydle looked up at the cub in apprehension.

"What do you mean, 'move again' Kyan?" Taroo asked.

"Every time my daddy finds us we always go away. We're not gonna go away, are we mama?" Kyan replied.

"I don't know baby, I really don't know." Aydle sighed sadly.

* * *

Review, please. 


	6. The Nursery Ring Incident

Chapter 6

The Nursery Ring Incident

That afternoon a sable furred male walked up to the reception desk of the nursery school.

"Can I help you?" the middle-aged female wookiee asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my son-" The male looked at the nameplate on the desk. "Magdah."

"And your son's name is?" Magdah asked.

"Kyan." the male replied.

"And your name is?" Magdah asked.

"Why do you need my name?" the male asked. He was getting very annoyed with the female.

"It's how we check cubs out when a parent comes to pick them up in the middle of the school day." Magdah informed him as she pulled a binder out of a drawer.

"Sabin." He ground out.

Magdah leafed through the binder and stopped at Kyan's page, she scanned it quickly and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sabin asked.

"Nothing. If you'll just have a seat over there I'll go and get Kyan." Magdah said as she got up and went into the room where the younger cubs were, the binder still in her hands. Magdah was very familiar with Kyan, his mother was very adamant about anyone but herself picking him up from nursery ring unless they were listed as a secondary guardian and that list was short consisting of only two other names.

"Kessa, someone's here to pick up Kyan." Magdah said as she approached the young female with honey brown fur.

"Who?" Kessa asked as she looked over at the white cub who was playing a game with another cub.

"His father, Sabin." Magdah said gravely.

Kessa stiffened. "call one of his secondary guardians."

"Alright." Magdah said.

Kessa went back to the reception area.

"Sabin?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Sabin, where's Kyan?" Sabin asked

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Kessa said.

"What?! Why?" Sabin asked in outrage.

"We have strict orders that you are not, under any circumstances, allowed access to Kyan. Now please leave." Kessa demanded.

Sabin growled and stalked out of the building. "That little bitch." He snarled, if she thought she could keep him away that easily she was sorely mistaken.

"What?!" Taroo said in horror. "Is he alright,? Where is he?"

-he's alright, he's still here at school.- Magdah's voice said over the com-link.

"Thank you Magdah, has Aydle been informed?" Taroo asked.

-Kyan's teacher Ms. Kessa is calling her now.-

"Alright. I'll be right over. Thank you, good bye." Taroo said.

- buhbye.-

review please, I don't write for my health here, reviews are a form of curency to me..


	7. Moving On

Chapter 7

Moving On

"Are you sure you want this?" Aydle asked quietly later that night.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked." Taroo replied softly.

"I, I just, what if, after we're here, you find someone else…" Aydle said sadly.

Taroo stared at Aydle in surprise, she was worried that if they moved in together that after awhile he might get tired of her. Taroo gathered her into his arms and held her.

"Never." Taroo murmured.

"You never know, you might." Aydle whimpered as she hid her face against his shoulder.

"Hey, listen to me," Taroo murmured as he tilted her head up so she looked at him, "I've been to many places here on Kashyyyk and met many Wookiees and never in all of those times have I ever met anyone like you, ever, and I don't think I ever will meet anyone else like you."

"Your house is never gonna be the same once we're here. Little ones like to get into things and Kyan's no different. He may look sweet but he has his moments. You're sure you're up to life with a four year old?" Aydle asked.

"I'm sure." Taroo answered.

* * *

review, please.


	8. Unfortunate Circumstances

Chapter 8

Unfortunate Circumstances

Two Weeks later as Aydle and Kyan were about to leave for nursery ring the com rang.

"Hello?"

-Hello, may I speak with Ms. Aydle?- the voice on the other end of the com asked.

"This is she." Aydle replied.

-My name is Payor, I'm the head master of Grey Leaf Nursery Ring. I'm calling in regards to a recent disturbance that happened several weeks ago involving your estranged husband, Sabin.-

"Yes?" Aydle asked uneasily.

-I'm sorry to have to do this, but for the safety of the other cubs in Grey Leaf, your son, Kyan, will no longer be able to attend.-

"What? But I just paid nine hundred credits for him to be enrolled for another year." Aydle said in stunned disbelief.

-Yes, I realize that and a reimbursement check will be sent to you. Kyan's things will be at the front desk for you to pick up. Good bye.-

Aydle stared at the com in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Aydle. There was nothing we could do." Magdah said the next day as she handed Aydle Kyan's school folder. "Have you found another nursery ring yet?"

"No, not yet." Aydle sighed.

"My niece is a teacher at the nursery ring on the other side of town, here let me get you the number." Magdah said as she rummaged through her address book. "Ah, here it is. Just ask for Ms. Chalan."

"Thank you." Aydle said gently as she took the offered card.

"Green Brooke? I know that nursery ring." Taroo said that night after Aydle had told him about Magdah's niece.

"You do?" Aydle asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my nephew Zepher goes there. Toepah's wife Kayta, her cousin's baby sister Pipah goes there too. They both really like it there." Taroo replied. "When does he start?"

"Next week." Aydle sighed.

* * *

review


	9. New School

Chapter 9

New School

"What if they don't like me?" Kyan murmured into his mother's neck as she and Taroo walked up to the reception desk.

"You're going to make lots of friends here, sweetheart, don't you worry." Aydle reassured him.

"You must be Aydle and you must be Kyan." The older graying wookiee greeted them. Kyan nodded shyly. "I'm Gladys; we spoke on the com. Do you have Kyan's file with you?" she asked.

"Yes." Aydle said as Taroo handed the file to Gladys.

"Uncle Taroo!" a voice cried excitedly.

"There's my little hairball!" Taroo exclaimed with a smile as he scooped the dark furred cub into his arms.

"Who's that, uncle Taroo?" Zepher asked as he spotted Aydle and Kyan.

"This is Kyan and his mother, Aydle. Kyan's going to come to nursery ring here." Taroo said as he set Zepher down and lifted Kyan out of his mother's arms and set him on the ground. "Kyan, this is my nephew, Zepher."

"Hullo." Kyan said nervously.

"Hi, you wanna play a game?" Zepher asked.

"Okay." Kyan said, shyness forgotten as Zepher led him to the play room.


	10. Feels Like Home

Chapter 10

Feels Like Home

Taroo smiled as he came home after work, it had been nearly two months since Aydle and Kyan had moved in with him and Aydle's words couldn't have been any truer, his home hadn't been the same since they moved in. He looked down and smiled as he set his keys down on the small hall table by the front door, Kyan's small brown leather school pack sat neatly under the table, ready for tomorrow.

Everywhere he looked he found some little feminine touch to the once plain home: a vase of flowers on the kitchen table, a few pictures here and there, the curtains in the living room and the smell of incense. He breathed deeply and smiled as the smell of incense came to him; Aydle was very fond of incense. Kyan's presence was all over the house as well; a stray toy or book would be on the floor every now and then, the room that had once housed his study was now the little cub's room. He had cleared out the storage room and moved his study there and the large basement now held the junk from storage and a few of Aydle's things from her small apartment. The cooling unit in the kitchen, once bare except for a few small notes and reminders, was now littered with crayon drawings, a data calendar and even more notes and reminders.

Taroo felt something collide with his legs and looked down.

"Hello there." Taroo said with a chuckle as he smiled down at the little cub that was hugging his legs.

"Hi." Kyan greeted with a smile.

"How was nursery ring?" Taroo asked as he lifted the little cub up and hugged him.

"Good. We're doing a project now. We're supposed to bring in three pictures tomorrow and tell about them. Mama's helping find pictures. Wanna help?" Kyan asked.

"I'd love to help." Taroo said as he put Kyan down and followed him to the living room.

"I thought that was you I heard you." Aydle said with a smile as she sat the box down on the floor and hugged him.

"I like this one." Kyan said as he held the picture out for Aydle to see.

The picture was obviously of Kyan as a seven month old. He was wrapped in a blue towel with only his head sticking out, his fur spiky from a bath.

"I remember that. I went to go answer the com and when I came back you were sitting in the dish water. I still have no idea how you got up there." Aydle said with a laugh.


	11. Stormy Night Scare

Chapter 11

Stormy Night Scare

A clap of thunder jarred Kyan from sleep; he whimpered slightly, he didn't like storms. Kyan crawled out of bed and went quietly to the room where his mother and Taroo slept. As he reached the foot of the bed he hesitated slightly, before he and his mother had moved in with Taroo, Kyan had always been allowed to crawl into bed with his mother when he was scared or had a bad dream, but now he wasn't sure if he was still allowed to. A loud crash of thunder made Kyan whimper.

"Kyan, what are you doing up?" Taroo asked quietly as he sat up slightly, "Storm scare you?"

Kyan nodded sniffling softly.

"Come here little one, it's alright." Taroo whispered, as Kyan crept over to Taroo's side of the bed. Taroo lifted Kyan up and set him down in between Aydle and himself, he smiled as he watched the cub snuggle down into the blankets.

"Night." Kyan yawned softly.

"Good night, little one." Taroo answered softly as he laid back down. He was surprised slightly when Kyan laid his head on his chest, he smiled and stroked Kyan's back softly.

The next morning as Aydle woke up she smiled sleepily when she saw Kyan curled up next to Taroo, his head lay against his chest. She moved so she lay curled up next to them with her head resting against Taroo's shoulder, he woke slightly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Aydle murmured quietly.

"It's alright. Did you sleep well?" Taroo asked quietly.

"Very well." Aydle replied quietly with a smile. "I see we had a visitor last night."

"Little guy was scared by the storm." he murmured "Can't say that I blame him"

"Too scary." a little voice yawned.

Aydle and Taroo looked down at the little cub that lay between them and smiled.


	12. Life Day

Chapter 13

The Accident

Aydle sighed as she stared out at the night sky from the small balcony, she smiled, she finally felt safe and loved. Taroo was everything she had ever wanted, he loved Kyan as if he was his own son and Kyan adored him. Aydle had never felt so protected and loved in her life.

"Beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Taroo asked softly.

Aydle was about to reply when she heard soft whimpers.

"Mama…" Kyan whimpered.

"Kyan, what are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?" Aydle asked in concern.

"No," Kyan whimpered on the verge of tears, "I had an accident…"

"It's alright sweetheart," Aydle said calmly as Kyan began to cry. She reached out to pick the cub up but Taroo picked him up first.

"It's ok, Ky, you didn't do anything wrong," Taroo reassured the upset cub, "come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

Aydle watched him go and gave a half smile as she went to go clean up; that was another thing she loved about Taroo, he was always there for Kyan like a real father should.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyan asked timidly as Taroo lifted him up out of the tub ten minutes later.

"It was an accident, Kyan. All cubs at one point or another when they're little wet the bed." Taroo answered as he dried him off.

"Even you?" Kyan asked quietly.

Taroo stared at the little cub for a few moments before answering, "Yes, even me. Don't worry little one, you'll grow out of it."

"How old were you when you growed out of it?" Kyan asked.

Taroo smiled down at the cub in his arms, "When I was about six, six and a half; somewhere around there."


	13. The Accident

Chapter 13

The Accident

Aydle sighed as she stared out at the night sky from the small balcony, she smiled, she finally felt safe and loved. Taroo was everything she had ever wanted, he loved Kyan as if he was his own son and Kyan adored him. Aydle had never felt so protected and loved in her life.

"Beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Taroo asked softly.

Aydle was about to reply when she heard soft whimpers.

"Mama…" Kyan whimpered.

"Kyan, what are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?" Aydle asked in concern.

"No," Kyan whimpered on the verge of tears, "I had an accident…"

"It's alright sweetheart," Aydle said calmly as Kyan began to cry. She reached out to pick the cub up but Taroo picked him up first.

"It's ok, Ky, you didn't do anything wrong," Taroo reassured the upset cub, "come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

Aydle watched him go and gave a half smile as she went to go clean up; that was another thing she loved about Taroo, he was always there for Kyan like a real father should.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyan asked timidly as Taroo lifted him up out of the tub ten minutes later.

"It was an accident, Kyan. All cubs at one point or another when they're little wet the bed." Taroo answered as he dried him off.

"Even you?" Kyan asked quietly.

Taroo stared at the little cub for a few moments before answering, "Yes, even me. Don't worry little one, you'll grow out of it."

"How old were you when you growed out of it?" Kyan asked.

Taroo smiled down at the cub in his arms, "When I was about six, six and a half; somewhere around there."


	14. Father's Day

Chapter 14

Father's Day

Taroo was woken up by the sun shining through the curtains, which was odd since he was normally up before then, he cast a sleepy glance at the alarm chrono on the bed side table to find that it was past 10:30. He lurched out of bed why didn't his alarm go off. As he reached out to pick up the alarm chrono he spotted a blue hand made card on the night table. He opened the card and smiled as he recognized Kyan's untidy four year old hand writing. Attached to the card was a data chip.

Taroo inserted the chip into the data pad that was underneath the card and smiled as Kyan's image appeared.

_'Alright, Kyan, what makes your dad special?' a voice off camera asked._

_'Well, 'Aroo's not really my daddy, but he's like a daddy, he does the same stuff daddies do,'_

Taroo's breath caught in his throat as he watched the recording.

_'he takes care of me and gives me hugs and kisses. He helps me do stuff I can't do, he plays with me, he even fixed my favorite toy starship when it broke._

_I think 'Aroo's special 'cause he's nice to my mama and me and he loves us and I love him too.'_

Taroo wiped away a few stray tears as the recording ended. He got and, with card and data pad in his hand, he sought out Kyan.

He found Kyan in the living room watching his favorite cartoon: 'Benny The Bantha's Great Adventures', he smiled and sat down next to the cub.

Kyan looked at him and smiled, "Morning." he said, he spotted the card and smiled, "Do you like your present?"

"It's the most wonderful present I've ever gotten, little one. Thank you, so much." Taroo said hugging Kyan.


	15. Tummy Trouble

Chapter 15

Tummy Trouble

"Are you sure you can handle things, Taroo?" Aydle asked as Taroo walked her to the door, a some what lethargic looking Kyan resting in his arms.

"Don't worry, Aydle, I can take care of things." Taroo said.

"Alright, I'll see you both tonight. Feel better soon, sweetie, I love you." Aydle said nuzzling Kyan's cheek and kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, mama." Kyan mumbled sleepily.

Several hours later Kyan climbed up onto the couch where Taroo was sitting going over order forms and climbed into his lap. Taroo smiled at the cub who was now curled up against his chest.

"Tummy still hurt, little one?" Taroo asked softly, rubbing the cub's back.

Kyan nodded and shivered slightly.

"You cold?"

Kyan nodded.

Taroo smiled as he carefully set Kyan down on the couch. "I'll be right back."

Several moments later Taroo came back with a blanket.

"This is a very special blanket that my mama made a long time ago and whenever I got sick she would let me curl up in it and it always made me feel better." Taroo said wrapping Kyan up in the blanket. Kyan snuggled into the blanket and sleepily watched as Taroo skimmed through a produce data pad, stopping every once in a while to read information or prices.

"Mama likes those." Kyan murmured.

"Which ones?" Taroo asked in amusement.

"Those." Kyan murmured, pointing to a picture of a bean that was yellow green in color. "She says they're good for you."

"Do you like them?" Taroo asked.

The cub nodded.

"What's that?" Kyan asked pointing to a picture of an onion like vegetable.

"That's a Chyntuck, it's used in all kinds of foods like sauces and soup." Taroo answered, "My mama uses it when she makes pasta sauce."

That evening when Aydle came home she found Taroo and Kyan asleep on the couch. She smiled, Kyan was curled up in a blanket on Taroo's lap, his beloved Benny Bantha plush cradled safely in his little arms.

An empty cup and a half full package of soda crackers sat on the end table next to several order forms and produce data pads.

Aydle glanced at the holo-screen and smiled in amusement they had been watching one of Kyan's favorite movies; 'Benny Bantha's Great Big Adventure Under The Ocean'.

"Please turn it off." Taroo murmured tiredly. "If I have to watch any more 'Benny Bantha', I'm going to puke."

"Aww, don't you like 'Benny Bantha', Taroo?" Aydle replied with a playful laugh.

"No," Taroo grumbled, "I don't, this is the fourth 'Benny Bantha' movie we've watched. "

"Join the club," Aydle sighed sitting down next to Taroo. "How is he?"

"He's doing a little better. I gave him some of that Tiny Tummies: Indigestion medicine at noon." Taroo murmured. "I had a heck of a time getting him to take it though, that's how I ended up being Benny-fied."

"Have you had dinner yet?" Aydle asked quietly.

"Yeah, I heated up some soup, he had a little of that and some crackers, the poor little guy didn't really feel like eating very much." Taroo murmured rubbing the cub's back.

"Can't say that I'd be very hungry either if my stomach hurt." Aydle murmured.


End file.
